


GUNPOWDER — rdr2 m/m smut.

by sadboyhourss



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, I'm so bad at tags i'll add more later, Love Bites, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadboyhourss/pseuds/sadboyhourss
Summary: ‘ ‘ WHY DON'T YOU STAYA WHILE, COWBOY? ‚ ‚





	GUNPOWDER — rdr2 m/m smut.

**Author's Note:**

> pairing: arthur morgan/oc  
> word count: 4,785  
> warnings: passing homophobia  
> au: highschool au!  
> other notes: this is just very self—indulgent, sorry, y'all. arthur is so ooc it's not even funny. originally written and posted on my wattpad account!

━  ━  ━  ☆  ━  ━  ━

     walking into a foreign high school for the umpteenth time seemed like nothing more than a burden on elliot king, an eighteen year old senior, french by birth, who just had to move house again now that his mother had to be transferred to a new hospital after getting laid off from the one she was working at prior. this happened often, and elliot barely cared anymore, just hoping he'd refrain from getting too attached to anyone this time around.

     he'd fix his attire every few moments. his hair was neatly tied up and naturally an off—white, a nice contrast to the black shirt and shorts he wore, which he was certain were made for women, but fit him just fine. not to mention all of the fishnet he had on — from the ones that went under his ankle high boots and shorts to the ones that stopped just past his thumbs, he looked like a wannabe goth and a soft boy had a baby. it sounded weird, but somehow worked in his favor.

     fixing his shorts one last time, the fair—haired boy sighed and knocked on the door to his first period class, seven minutes late, schedule still in hand, the kid tapped his foot against the pavement. when the door opened, he burst into the room, shivering at the rush of cold air that fell upon him. eyes sweeping the room, they settled on a boy near his age with dark blond hair and crystal blue eyes, who was looking back at him curiously.

     after a moment, the teacher cleared his throat and approached the new student. “why have you come barging into my classroom?” asked the man, awaiting a response.

     “i — i'm new, sir. just transferred from riverwood. this is my first period.” said elliot, accent fairly thick, considering he'd been much more nervous with an accent thinner then the one he was presenting.

     “name?” asked the man, irritated.

     “elliot king, sir.”

     the teacher sighed and went onto his computer for a moment before walking back to elliot, pointing to the desk in front of the boy elliot was eyeing. “sit in front of mr.morgan there. raise your hand, arthur!” the teacher rose his voice just a little, and sure enough, the boy that elliot thought would rose his hand did.

     murmuring both an apology and a ‘thank you’, elliot shuffled over to the desk, pulling out the materials necessary from his small bag he carried around. as he did, the teacher, a short, burly man named ‘west’, started the lesson.

     feeling a tap on the shoulder, elliot froze for a moment before turning around. opening his mouth to say something witty, but stopping short when his gaze met arthur's. swallowing and praying to the gods he no longer believed in that his face wasn't too dark of a shade of red.

     the boy, arthur, smiled a wide sort of smile. “may i borrow a pencil?” he asked, before quickly adding, his own face turning a peachy color. “also, you're a really pretty sort of guy, if you don't mind me saying.” elliot didn't know whether to feel flattered or offended, and decided a strange mix of both while he rummaged through his bag for a decent pencils. it wasn't too hard, as a pack of good pencils was a mere four dollars something and his family was loaded.

     so, pencil in hand, he turned back, giving arthur the pencil. “here.” mumbled the albino. “and, for the record, so are you, louveteau.” he discretely added, chuckling faintly when the boy's face turned scarlet. the nickname came to him due to the boy's appearance — he looked a rough sort, but obviously didn't act like it, so ‘wolf cub’ seemed utterly appropriate. after that, he turned to focus on mr.west's lecture, bored out of his mind.

     eventually pairs were given for part of the assignment, and elliot got to be with a kid named lenny — he looked pretty young for his age, but they hit it off and did more chatting about literature then their actual assignment.

━  ━  ━  ☆  ━  ━  ━

     before he knew it, better than half of the school day had dwindled by. elliot was both happy and scared by this, as now the horror of being a new student in the third semester of high school would rear it's ugly head during lunch again.

     trying to ignore the sick feeling in his stomach and the multitude of comments about him being a ‘fag’ for the attire he chose to wear, he hurried towards the lunchroom. if this weren't his first day, he'd skip it without a doubt. he'd probably have skipped most of the day, actually.

     elliot did often skip school, but that'd be difficult with this one — they had security all over the place. guess he'd just have to stay until he inevitably moved house again and went to a school that wasn't monitored like a prison.

     with a sigh, the pale boy opened the doors to the cafeteria, taking in the sudden blast of different noises, sights and smells quickly. wandering past many tables with other kids wearing clothing just as expensive as his, hearing their greetings and ignoring them. he didn't want to only be known as someone with money; and especially didn't want to pick his friends just because they valued that.

     after weaving through all of the tables — almost running into arthur again like he did in second period — the albino boy stood, waiting to get some well—deserved food. as he was waiting one of the nearby rich kids nearby noticed him and came over. he assumed he was going to either flirt or be rude. turned out to be the latter.

     “weren't you flirting with that faggot arthur earlier?” the guy's voice dripped with venom, and elliot had to take a step back, staring at him, shocked.

     “i — what?”

     “you were flirting with that faggot.” he made a motion to where arthur sat, who was staring at them almost sadly, his friends around him chatting gleefully.

     elliot's gaze went to him briefly, then back to the guy. “i just — go fuck yourself. i can't imagine what it's like to live a life so hateful. bonne journée.” at that, elliot turned tail and went into a doorway that lead to the ordering stations.

     he got... a lot of food in the end. it wasn't that it was actually a lot, but he just wanted to try everything. when he got up to pay, he did so easily. then was the trouble of finding a seat. his was easy to pick this time — right beside arthur. if anything, he was going to at least attempt to soothe the boy.

     “— so i punch 'im square in the jaw!” a loud redhead with an irish accent exclaimed, finishing a story with a flourish. the only applause he got was halfhearted and by his friends who sat around him. elliot snickered and looked at arthur, who sighed and offered up the seat beside himself.

     “i saw that micah was bothering 'ya? heard my name and ‘faggot’ come up more than once.” asked the blond through a mouthful of cheese pizza.

     “he asked me if i flirted with you — and like, one, that's none of his business and two, who the fuck cares? even if i did flirt with you, which wouldn't be something i'd be apposed to doing, by the way, i'm obviously gay anyways, so what the fu—” elliot stopped his mini—rant mid—sentence when many of arthur's friends, which included lenny, thank goodness, stared at him funny. he let out a nervous laugh and picked at his black painted nails.

     “i'm — elliot. enchante.” if elliot were standing, he would have bowed. instead, laughter followed his greeting and he was met with a flurry of new people. he was taught that they all were either adopted or fostered by a man named dutch and his... partner of sorts, hosea.

     “— arthur's gay, anyway, so you can flirt with him.” the same irish kid as before spoke up after all the introductions were over with, barely dodging the hand that had been thrown his way.

     “shut up, sean!” hissed a now red—faced blonde.

     “you 'ya think we can't hear you up in your bedroom jacking off to, ah... who was it last...” this time, sean was actually hit, much to his ire. “fine, fine, english. i'll shut me mouth.” he grumbled, focusing on his green beans and rubbing his side glumly.

     during all of this, elliot was trying not to laugh. “so you're a moaner than, louveteau?” he asked once he'd gotten arthur's attention again, a smirk playing at his lips.

     arthur looked all too flustered for a long few moments before sighing and standing up, grabbing elliot's arm as he did.

     “come on. follow me.” he commanded.

     and elliot followed.

━  ━  ━  ☆  ━  ━  ━

     “oh, jesus—” gasped elliot, a hand that seemed two times larger then his own shoved down his pants. he was almost literally dragged behind the school with intentions that became very clear to elliot the moment he was shoved against the wall. not that he was complaining any. he thrust shallowly into the hand which was already stroking him, arms wrapping around the boy in front of him.

     “good boy.” purred arthur, leaving a multitude of bite marks and bruises all along the pale boy's neck and shoulders, each getting darker than the last. considering what he was wearing, every single bruise would be — and was — clearly shown, but he didn't even care. he liked the thought of everyone seeing the bruises in all their glory.

     “fucking hell — would you laugh if i said i've only ever masturbated and — fuck — am getting scarily close to cumming already? because that's what's happening.”

     arthur chuckled, removing his hand from the boy's pants, watching how disappointed the albino looked. “so you've never given head before, either?”

     eyes trailing down to the obvious bulge in arthur's pants, elliot licked his lips, shaking his head. “i— uh, no. i haven't.” elliot tripped over his own words, almost actually tripping when the positions were switched and arthur was against the wall instead of him.

     after pulling him into a kiss that was surprisingly gentle, the blond murmured “i'll teach you”, messing around with the tie in elliot's hair, letting the locks of hair fall down after a little help by the albino. “go on, get on your knees,” ordered the blond, watching with rapt attention as his command was immediately responded to.

     “good boy,” he praised, then with hands that seemed all too skilled at doing this, arthur pulled out his half—hard cock. even though elliot had never seen a dick aside from his own, he knew that his was was pretty damn big. he'd never seen an uncircumcised penis at all before, so that was a new sight to behold.

     “jesus,” breathed the albino, cautiously bringing a hand up, stroking the erection. his mind wasn't working as fast as his body, and so he really had to focus to catch what arthur was saying, peeling his eyes off of his length.

     “you can do better than that, boy.” grumbled the blond, almost sounding irritated as he leaned against the wall. elliot, not having to ask what he meant, swallowed back his fear and brought the tip of the cock into his mouth, reveling in the moan arthur made.

     having watched plenty of porn in his time, elliot had some idea of how to do this, though he was doing fairly poorly. poorly enough that arthur stopped him by resting a hand on his cheek and pushing him away lightly. “you're all tongue, boy.” said the blond, sighing faintly. “go slower; don't try to take so much at a time. uh...” arthur took one of the blond's hands, placing it at the base of his erection. “stroke what you can't fit into your mouth, and uh...” arthur placed a hand on top of elliot's head, grabbing some hair and leading him forward. “suck, don't lick...”

     with that new information in mind elliot tried his hardest please arthur, who moaned faintly, hips twitching forward. elliot slowly took as much into his mouth as he could, which was actually almost all of the length, since he had virtually no gag reflex.

     “good boy.” said arthur, sounding as if he was on cloud nine. the twitching of his hips seeming much less like twitching and more like thrusting; this often forced all of the length into elliot's mouth, which, while difficult, he could manage.

     despite how deep the dick in his mouth was, elliot was still very new at this whole blowjob thing — the whole time was uncoordinated and messy, but elliot nor arthur would have changed a thing about it.

     “that's it, boy.” arthur's voice was gravely with pleasure, causing elliot to peer up at him. their eyes caught, and arthur barely had the brain power to speak. “jesus — it's almost over, if — ah — you don't want me to cum down your throat i'd... suggest stopping now.”

     like hell elliot was going to stop. if anything he got more motivated due to arthur's impending climax, letting the boy full on throat—fuck him for the next minute or so, placing his hands on the other's thighs.

    all at once arthur seemed to climax, gasping as pushing as deep as he could into elliot's throat, pulling the albino closer by the hair as he did. elliot was forced to swallow all of it, none of it even being allowed to escape the confines of his throat.

     arthur sighed in pleasure, pulling out and tucking away his now flaccid dick. he looked elliot over, with a reddened face and swollen lips and his look became predatory. “look at you,” said arthur, helping the boy up before turning him around to press him flush against the wall, hands skimming over soft flesh. “you were such a good boy for me and good boys deserve rewards.” since elliot's chest was pressed against the wall, he couldn't really see what arthur was doing, but when his dick was taken in hand and stroked slowly, he felt that.

     “oh my god.” said elliot, voice horribly scratchy, resting his forehead on the wall and pushing his chest off the wall, watching as his previously forgotten erection was pulled out of the confines of his shorts, stroked so agonizingly slowly. “arthur, go faster, i can't—” begged elliot, choking on air when the speed picked up considerably. “i'm — i'm cumming!” said elliot after only a few moments, eyes squeezing shut.

     he came quite ungraciously into arthur's hand, who, while slowing down, continuing to stroke him through his first orgasm with another person. he murmured praise as the pale boy came undone. elliot's hips jerked all the while, overstimulated and somewhat high—feeling.

     eventually, arthur stopped, still saying some pretty sweet things to elliot as he brought the hand covered in cum up to the other boy's mouth. elliot looked at the hand for a moment before opening his mouth, allowing the fingers inside. normally he'd of been revolted at the mere thought of tasting his own climax, but today he wasn't all too concerned about all that.

     all in all, the whole experience was interesting.

━  ━  ━  ☆  ━  ━  ━

     by the time they'd cleaned up and got back to lunch, the period only had a few minutes left.

     “i wonder what the two of them were doing?” asked tilly to sean, a knowing glint in her eye as she scoped all of the bites and bruises all over elliot's shoulders.

     “at a guess,” started sean, the same look on his face, “fuckin' each other's brains' out.” he didn't beat around the bush, it seemed.

     elliot snorted, swallowing a mouth full of mashed potatoes and gravy before speaking. “i was the only one getting fucked, for the record.” he stated, voice just as poor sounding as it had almost half an hour ago.

     rolling his eyes, sean corrected himself. “fine then, elliot was getting his brains fucked out by arthur.”

     “was he good?” came the giggling voice of mary—beth.

     elliot grinned, wrapping an arm around arthur, who's face was scarlet in color. “you bet he was. his dick is hu—” arthur was literally saved by the bell, which rang before elliot could finish what he was saying. he ran off immediately to throw his food away.

     “his dick is huge, mary—beth!” whispered elliot to the brunet lass, who giggled faintly again, standing up with her food tray in hand.

     “you two make a darling pair; a real pair of prince charming's, you two.” joked mary—beth before walking off to toss out her food.

     elliot followed, bag in hand, yawning as he threw his food away. he still had a long day to go through, too.

━  ━  ━  ☆  ━  ━  ━

     days, then weeks, then months had passed, with each day arthur and elliot growing closer and closer. they actually hadn't had sex again since the day they'd met, mutually deciding to take things slower then that for a while. today was different, however, and now that summer had started, elliot was finally meeting arthur's parents'. that was a cause for celebration, right? for a loss of virginity, though? he wasn't so certain. he guessed he'd just go with the flow once he and arthur started.

     “do i look ready to meet your dads? because i don't i'm going to literally cry.” said elliot, being a tad dramatic as he walked out of his closet, which was filled with nothing but black, in close to what he wore the first day he came to his newer school. the main difference was the fact that he was wearing a cropped tee—shirt, so the fishnet going under his shorts were visible and he now had both a lip and eyebrow piercing.

     arthur, who was sitting on his bed, wearing a simple white dress shirt, black jeans and some dress shoes nodded almost immediately. “you look amazing, elli.” he said, laughing when elliot grinned and trotted over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

     “thank you, artie, you're the best boyfriend i could have asked for. now, let's go.” elliot brushed off his shirt and led the way through his home to his front door. this house was one of the biggest they've stayed in for a while. elliot wasn't too keen on letting it eventually go. he wasn't too keen on letting arthur go, either but both were inevitabilities in themselves.

     shoving those thoughts out of his head, elliot got into his car, waiting for arthur to get in before even starting it. his car was a red doorless jeep, oddly enough, and it was fairly old — a 1996 model to boot. no one, by looking at him or his wealth, would assume that he drove this around everywhere.

     the drive was relatively quiet until they actually got to arthur's home, a house doubly as luxurious looking as elliot's, which was already bubbling with energy. there was many people watching as he pulled into the driveway. after sharing a look with arthur, the two of them stepped out.

     elliot couldn't have gone two steps before a man, who looked to be in his thirties or forties, approached him, accompanied by a slightly older man.

     elliot lowered his gaze and spoke before anyone else could, “you must be mr.van der linde and mr. matthews.” he said, bowing faintly. “arthur speaks very highly of the two of you.” elliot was one hundred percent thinking that wasn't going to fly until dutch grinned.

     “why didn't you tell us you snagged such a sweet talker, arthur?” asked dutch, pulling elliot beside himself, laughing. “you're going to do just fine, son. come on, hosea's cooked a meal that even chefs couldn't.”

     elliot ducked away from dutch, staying close to arthur as everyone walked in. sean was courteous enough to move from beside arthur when he sat down — probably because arthur shot him a look that could kill, but still — allowing elliot to sit beside his boyfriend.

     the rest of the meeting and meal went very well, the most stressful part of the entire meal was remembering who was who and not accidentally calling someone by the incorrect name.

     after the meal was over, most of the family went into the living room, some went to bed, but most stayed downstairs. arthur took this as an opportunity to lead elliot to his bedroom. as they went, a trail of whistles and cheers followed.

━  ━  ━  ☆  ━  ━  ━

     “arthur—” gasped elliot as arthur straddled his hips, hands going under his shirt. the pale man gasped, head going against the pillow underneath him. “oh god — someone's going to hear us.” he exclaimed, sucking in a breath when arthur bit hard against his shoulder.

     “i don't care, let them hear.” said arthur, finally slipping the shirt and fishnets off of elliot's upper body. elliot squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ignore the obvious stares to the scars over his chest and collarbone. “... tell me about them if — when — you want to.” murmured arthur, kissing each scar in turn.

     elliot sighed in relief. “some day, i promise.” he whispered.

     arthur went quiet again, biting down on and exploring the newly exposed, pale skin. he enjoyed the noises that elliot made, memorizing where he bit down to make them louder. this continued until elliot got irritated with the time it was taking.

     “allez viens, dépêche—toi!” hissed elliot, hips twitching up. arthur, who, after dating the french speaking boy for months still didn't know a word in french, but instead knew when his boyfriend was irritated, chuckled heartily. he got off of the pale boy to undress.

     “get undressed.” mumbled the blond, hands fumbling with the buttons on his dress shirt.

     elliot listened and stood, taking every single article of clothing off as quickly as he could. he almost fell over multiple times in his haste. “let me help you.” purred elliot, kneeling down when arthur couldn't slip his jeans down as quickly as he wanted to, despite being undressed otherwise.

     “you just want to suck my dick.” said arthur, sitting on the edge of the bed once his pants were down enough.

     “perhaps.” replied elliot once he got the jeans off, throwing them to the side. almost immediately the pale man took the semi—hard penis into his mouth, looking up at arthur through his lashes.

     “good boy, good boy.” rumbled arthur as he watched, placing one hand on elliot's head, leading him, and the other on his thigh.

     elliot got all of the dick in his mouth this time, swallowing around the portion that went down his throat every time it got pushed down.

     this time, elliot didn't get to keep sucking for very long time this time, however, being pushed away after only a couple minutes. he whined shrilly, glaring up at arthur for a second, before being pulled up and towards the blond, pouting all the while.

     the pale boy squeaked when he was pushed into a sitting position on the edge of the bed, his dick, which was half—hard, suddenly took interest in everything going on. “what're you doing there, louveteau?” quietly asked elliot, clamping a hand over his mouth when the head of his dick was encapsulated by a warm, hot mouth.

     “holy shit, holy shit, holy shit—” whined elliot, voice a higher pitch then it normally was. the boy, still a virgin in most every regard, couldn't help but thrust into his boyfriend's mouth. “sorry!” squeaked the boy, trying to keep his hips still with little success.

     elliot only lasted a couple minutes, his virginity becoming painfully obvious to arthur yet again. he bit his knuckles hard to muffle the noise that escaped his lungs, too hard — hard enough to draw blood. ironically, doing so made him make a pained noise.

     arthur swallowed most of the cum, before springing up, wiping the excess off of the corners of his mouth, grabbing elliot's hand.

     “i'd rather you be loud then accidentally hurting yourself, elliot.” scolded arthur, holding the pale boy's hand.

     the pale boy lowered his gaze, trying not to cry as a surge of emotion ran through him. “you are so good to me, arthur, it's unreal.” he said, shaking his head with a faint laugh. “i think i love you.”

     arthur didn't reply, a smile going onto his face, laying elliot down on the bed. considering the look on arthur's face, elliot supposed he hadn't said anything wrong. elliot watched as arthur got off of the bed and rummage around a drawer.

     when arthur came back, he held a bottle of lube.

     “did you honestly buy... strawberry flavored lube, arthur?”

     “what? no, i got dutch to buy it for me.” said arthur, as if that was any better.

     elliot blinked at his boyfriend, a laugh bubbling up from his throat. “because that is so much better, louveteau.” said elliot, still laughing when arthur came back onto the bed.

     the blond laughed, giving elliot a chaste kiss before leaned back, sitting on pale thighs. “damn right it is.” he said, nodding his head.

     “have i told you i like the stubble you've been growing out?” asked elliot watching arthur pour lube onto his dick and hand, lidding his eyes.

     “really?” asked arthur, throwing the bottle to the side, licking his lips. “do you want me to grow it out more?” he asked, trying to distract elliot as he prodded at his hole with a finger.

     elliot sucked in a breath, trying to relax his body before he even had to. “no, i like it as is...” he trailed off, hissing through his teeth when a finger entered him. the finger alone felt huge to the albino, who whined quietly.

     arthur shushed him, murmuring praise as he moved the finger slowly. “it's okay, baby. just — just listen to my voice.” elliot didn't want to dwell on how many times arthur probably talked others through this. this just all seemed too rehearsed to be a coincidence.

     “baby?” asked elliot with a pleasured gasp, “that's a new one.”

     “thought i should change it up for once.” replied arthur, adding a second finger, trying his hardest to not be too rough just yet. yet with elliot now writhing under him and making all sorts of helpless little noises, it was becoming harder to resist the urge.

     so, breathing hard, arthur removed his fingers, wiping them off on his bedsheets. “you better be ready for me.” said arthur, lining his cock up with the pale boy's hole. elliot noticed a change to his voice — it suddenly got an undoubtedly dominant edge to it. the tone made elliot shiver, leaning forward and pulling arthur towards him.

     without waiting for a verbal response, arthur started pushing in. it was almost agonizingly slow, and that alone caused elliot duress. he wanted his boyfriend to be fully inside of him already.

     it felt like it took weeks, but after a few minutes arthur was finally fully inside of him. elliot let out a relieved breath, eyes closing in bliss. he barely caught that arthur had said anything.

     “look at how good you are...” the blond said, shallowly thrusting his hips. “you're always so good for me, elliot.” elliot wanted to melt at those words, dropping his arms from where they were around arthur's back.

     arthur went quickly from taking his time and being soft to being rough and fast.

     at that point, all hope of either of the teenagers being quiet pretty much went out the window, as neither even considered doing something or another to keep themselves from making a lot — and i mean a lot — of noise.

     arthur had littered the pale boy's neck, shoulders and collarbone with bites and kisses as his breathing became heavy and uneven, surely leaving plenty of marks in his wake. he also reached down and started jerking elliot off for the second time because the albino's penis had taken a liking to the situation it was in.

     it had really taken no time for elliot to climax, a couple minutes at most, but it triggered something in arthur.

     without warning, the blond came, and he came hard, digging his blunt nails into the bed, he let out a long groan.

     dripping with sweat, arthur pulled out, laying next to elliot, who gave him a kiss on the cheek.

     a few minutes later, they heard an unmistakable irish accent yell up, “which one of 'yas is 'te bottom?”

     “i am, sean!” yelled elliot, laughter in his voice.

     “i fuckin' told you, dutch!”

     “that doesn't mean i won't bottom, sean.” yelled arthur, rolling over tiredly.

     a quiet “oh” was all that came back.


End file.
